Rain, Rain, Go Away
by sillym3
Summary: A rainy day when there was only one umbrella left in PPTH....


**Disclaimer: I don't own the main character within this fic. I only claim the plot and the craziness of my muse:)**

**Pairing : Hameron with a tad bit Chameron and Huddy.**

**Timeline : Set after the finale, which I haven't watched properly******

**A/N : It still rain every now and then in Indonesia, so don't blame me for writing a fic about rain in your summer time. Read, (try to) enjoy, and (please) review:)**

**== Rain, Rain, Go Away==**

When it was rain, it was pouring. Sheets of water were falling from the dark sky, cold and fast. Cameron sat on the bench outside of the Hospital, listening to the pounding of the rain on the roof. The parking lot was probably only fifty yards apart from the hospital, but with this kind of heavy drops, she would get entirely wet by the time she managed to her car.

Something was vibrating in her pocket. She dug in and fished out her cellphone, checking the new message.

_It's raining, it's cold, and I miss U. Plz be home soon._

It was from Chase; her husband. She cringed inwardly at the word. Husband? Wife? The whole matrimony passed like a space shuttle in front of her mind-eyes. She even had forgotten the color of Chase's tie. She typed her message rapidly, trying to put as much affection as she could in every word she would send.

_Can't get to the parking lot. Miss U 2._

Had she really missed Chase too? She had pulled double shifts and the only time she remembered she had a husband was when said husband sent her a text message. She sighed and rose on her feet, standing in front of curtain of water that was falling from the roof.

_Get an Umbrella_. Chase replied in a speed of light.

Cameron sighed, she was sure that the hospital had umbrellas somewhere; she was just too lethargic to find one. To be honest, she was also too reluctant to come home. "Rain, rain, go away, come again another day." Cameron chanted as she extended her hand to feel the dripping liquid, letting the cold water washed her fingers. She spotted her wedding band and took it off, slipping it into her pocket.

"Is it so cheap that it will get rusty if you keep it under the rain?" The voice behind her was distinctly familiar, reminded her of pain, longing, and confusion at once.

"House…" She threw a glance over her shoulder. A man that had been the source of her doubt was standing behind her.

"Chase should buy you something more expensive." The cripple Doctor moved to her side and deftly reached into her pocket. "I can buy you a thousand rings like this." House held the ring out, letting it shone under the neon light.

"House… should you… Do you…" Cameron eyed the man beside him with disbelief, her hand hovered over his shoulder as if wanted to make sure if he was real.

"Geez goodie Cammie" He rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, I'm not running away from the psychiatric ward, they give me a holiday."

"Yeah right." Cameron extended her hand to the rain again, watching the water slipping through her fingers.

"I heard that you have a husband to come home to." House followed her lead and extending his hand too. Cameron eyed his longer and thicker fingers washed by the rain, contemplating on the feeling of his fingers against hers. The feeling she had the opportunity to taste a long time ago.

"I do." The two words might sound like a statement, but for her it was more like a question to herself.

"So, come home to him then." House waved his hand under the rain, sending spatters all over his shirt. "Don't let the ugly wombat wait for you. He might think you're avoiding him." His sentence hit too close to home.

"I will after the rain stops."

"What? Are you afraid of getting wet?"

I'm afraid of coming home. She answered silently.

"Come on, let's get out of here." House unfolded an umbrella she hadn't realize he had been holding and stepped under the rain.

"No, House. I'll get another umbrella." She turned around, ready to head inside.

"Lisa has cut the budget for free Umbrella. This one is the last."

Cameron cringed. Since when did House address Cuddy as Lisa? Had they reached that level of intimacy? Had she lost her chance? Cameron rapidly questioned herself. Her hands balled into fists, her eyes closed. She hadn't lost her chance. She had let go of it the second she said I do to Chase's proposition.

"Come on Duckling. I'm getting wet here." House's impatient tone snapped her off her thought.

She turned around again, reluctantly stepped under the umbrella. It was wide, but the splash still got to their feet, wetting their shoes. They walked side by side, making their way through the rain.

"How are you?" She asked more to break the silence than to feed her curiosity.

"I'm good. But my head and my leg are not." Her former Boss answered while taking limp steps toward the parking lot. "How is your marriage? Any sign of divorce yet?"

"House!"

"What? I have this bet with Wilson. I bet you won't last for two months, he bet for two years. That naïve Oncologist." House stepped on a puddle, water splashing on Cameron pants.

"Hey! Watch your step!"

"What can I do? I'm a cripple." House stepped into another puddle.

Cameron had to jerk her body backward to avoid the splash. "I thought the idea of sharing your umbrella is to keep me dry." She remarked while patting her coat, trying to wipe off the dirt.

"I thought the idea of your wedding is to prove that you already get over me." House stopped his step, staring at her. The rain was still falling heavily, the umbrella barely managed to shelter them.

She sighed, gathering her willpower to stare into those stunning blue eyes. "You're thinking too high of yourself."

"Really?" He inched closer, their noses almost met. His eyes bore into hers, so deep that she felt a pang of pain along with longing and desire.

"Really." It was hard but she managed to smile. "I'm already over you House."

"I don't believe you."

"Well, I don't need… ." Her sentence was cut short by a sudden blow of strong wind. The umbrella slipped off House's hand, flying to the ground. "House, your umbrella." She tried to reach for the shade but the wind knocked it away.

"Let it go, It's too far"

"No, House we're wet." She tried to run after the umbrella but House held her still by the wrist. "House, let me go."

"I already have." His hand was still holding her wrist, his eyes locked on hers. "I have let you go Cameron, and I think I regret it." Even with the rain enveloping them, Cameron still saw the raw emotion in those blue orbs. It was a spur of the moment though, only a second passed by before House averted his gaze. "Your car." He gestured to a silver car two feet away from them.

"House, I…"

"Get in Cameron. It's cold out here." She showed some kind of resistance but he glared at her. "Get in! I don't want your husband to charge me for your upcoming flu."

She obeyed, more to calm herself than to surrender to House will. Had he really said what she thought he had? Did he say that he was regretting her wedding? After a moment she rolled the window down, eyeing House that was still standing under the rain. The rain had subdued somehow, but he was already soaking wet. His shirt and jacket clung to his body.

"House!" She beckoned for him to get closer.

"Yeah?" He leaned onto the car window. "I'm not gonna coming home with you. A real man doesn't share a bed with wombat."

"I'm not asking you to come home with me." She sighed, trying to catch his glance. "I'm sorry House." It was a simple apology, but came from the depth of her heart. It was an apology for letting go of their chance, an apology for choosing Chase. She knew House would understand. Somehow both of them had let go of whatever thing existed between them in the past.

He stared at her, drops of water dripping down his forehead. "Yeah." He handed him her ring over the window and turned around. "I'm sorry too, Allison."

Cameron watched House as he strode away, rain washing his limp body.

"Rain, rain, go away." She whispered before typing another message for Chase. "Come again another day."

_I'll be home soon_

FIN


End file.
